In medical parlance, phimosiectomy is also called circumcision and is a surgical operation for exposing the glans by removing an appropriate length of the foreskin (skin covering the glans). Circumcision of newborn babies is common in western countries, but phimosiectomy is usually performed in the age of puberty in Korea.
A patient feels intense pain in the operated part after phimosiectomy. In particular, since patients wear clothes, the pain becomes more severe when the operated part is pressed by underwear or pants or when the operated part rubs on clothes.
Accordingly, most patients use a protector such as a paper cup to reduce pain so that an operated part is kept inside the paper cup without being pressed by clothes such as underwear or pants, thereby reducing pain due to pressure and friction.
However, though using a paper cup can prevent an operated part from being pressed by clothes, when a patient moves the operated part is still touched, for example, it hits against the inner side of the paper cup because the inside of the paper cup is large, so pain is still caused.
Accordingly, a “Protector for using an operation for phimosis” has been proposed in Korean Utility Model Application Publication No. 20-1992-0008787, which is characterized in that, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a protector body 1 having a plurality of vents has an inclined portion 2 at the rear side and a front open side 3, and is assembled in a cylindrical shape with a joint A by a tape 5, in which an adhesive band 6 can be attached to the top of the rear portion to be attached directly to a skin.
However, though the protector disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application Publication No. 20-1992-0008787 has the advantage of being able to reduce pain due to pressure or friction by clothes by covering an operated part with the protector in close contact with the outer side of the operated part, only the upper portion of the protect is brought in contact with a human body, so the protector may be easily separated. Further, despite the protector being made of thick paper or vinyl, it is still difficult to completely block the pressure to the operated part in the protector from clothes and thus pain is still caused.
Further, since vents having a predetermined size are formed through the protector, bacteria may enter the protector through the vents, so an operated part may not quickly heal.